Character
A'' character ''is a personality or persona that is used for roleplaying. Usually, a character only is linked to one account, or an account typically only roleplays as one character. However, there are exceptions to this, as some people choose to be several characters while using one account. The typical person only has one Forestian character. Examples of some Forestian characters can be found here. A character doesn't have to resemble the actual person behind it, and it doesn't have to act like them either. The point of roleplaying is imagination and being and doing whatever you want. Most characters don't even have the same name as the actual person playing them. Examples Of Types Of Characters * Forestians/Forest People * Animals * Animal Control * EPF Characters vary for types of roleplay. There are many types of characters you can create on Club Penguin, and other outlets, some of which are from other things such as Warrior Cats and other famous franchises, or even completely made up by yourself. Inside these roleplay, there are also even more types of characters you can make. Not only can you have a character in the Forest roleplay, it can also be a variety of things: a neko/cat, demon, angel, kitsune, wolf, human, or anything you want! How To Create A Forest Character Creating a character isn't too hard. First of all, you need a name. It's recommended to choose a name that isn't too common or already taken, as people can get confused or will forget easily. Choose not too long of a name, and definitely one that shows if you want to get involved on Club Penguin. Some names you shouldn't choose are generic ones that tons of Forest characters are already named after, such as: "Storm", "Star", and "Shadow". Choose whatever name you feel fits your character, and one you like. Secondly, choose what your character is. Are you a neko/cat? Are you a demon? Are you an angel? Are you a kitsune? Are you a wolf? Are you a human? What are you? Most of the Forest characters tend to be cats/nekos or demons, or a mix of both. There is also quite a wolf and human population, but everything besides those four tend to usually not have many characters. And if you want to be even more specific, what type of cat/wolf/etc. is your character? A grey wolf, a red wolf, an arctic wolf? and etc. Thirdly, choose what age your character is. Typical Forest characters are usually in their late teen years or early adult years (16~19 and 20~25). You don't really have to specify a birth date for your character, unless you want to and most characters tend to stay the same age they are when they were first created, so keep that in mind. Next, you're going to choose what you want your character to look like. Some people choose to draw their characters or use Maple.me/Chibi Maker/Anime Character Creator to create a visual for what their character looks like. You can also find a visual for your character by looking up visuals on Google Images, though this is not really recommended or by merely making an outfit on Club Penguin/a Club Penguin Private Server. Visuals are completely optional and if you can't find a visual, or don't want to have a visual, then you can just make a description of what your character looks like in terms of hair color, eye color, height, etc. You are also going to need to choose the personality of your character. Generally with most forest characters, they tend to be similar to the creator's personality. Not all characters are like that though. Choose personality traits you like best for your character, or if you want to be a bit darker with your character, you could also choose character traits such as manipulative, evil, etc. for maybe a demon or the type of generic 'bad guy' character. Lastly, choose the fighting style of your character. Do they fight in hand-to-hand/paw-to-paw combat? Do they swordfight? Do they fight with a bow and arrow? Do they fight with magic? Do they fight with powers? Do they fight at all? Do they fight with a combination of those? You can change these obviously as your character develops new skills and trains more, but choosing something to start off with is suggested. All of the details of your character can be changed if you deem necessary. Changing your characters' details often and drastically can get people confused and interrupt roleplay so please keep to minor detail changes or changing your character majorly over time and not frequently. You can also always create a new character if you want. Category:Forest General Information